Pain
by DaringFairy
Summary: El Shibusen ha sido invadido por brujas y los únicos sobrevivientes tienen que recuperar lo que es suyo. Para eso necesitan ayuda -bienvenidos a California-
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo.- Brujas.**

 **POV Maka:**

Sangre... Sangre por todos lados. Gritos... Gritos llenos de dolor. Lágrimas... Lágrimas confundidas por la lluvia. Miedo... Miedo en el corazón. Sangre, gritos, lágrimas, miedo ¿que acaba de suceder?

¿Porque no me puedo mover? ¿porque tengo tanto miedo? ¿esto es una pesadilla? ¿donde esta Soul? ¿aquí moriré? Acaso ¿moriré en manos de las brujas?

Tengo miedo, el shibusen esta inundado de brujas, horribles brujas que están acabando con cada estudiante... Y soy la siguiente

Una de las brujas se me acerca con una sonrisa llena de alegría y maldad. No pudo correr, no puedo gritar

La bruja comenzó a dictar su hechizo, adiós a mi vida, no logro comprender ¿porque moriré de esta manera?

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca llego, me sentí en el aire, estaba siendo cargada por mi compañero, corría desesperado esquivando a las brujas y buscando una salida

No soporte mas, cerré los ojos sin importar lo horrible que era la situación.

 **Calles de California.**

 **POV ?:**

La fiesta nunca termina, el mundo podría estar acabándose y yo nunca me enteraría

Bailaba al son de la musica, dejando que mi largo cabello blanco se moviera junto conmigo

Mi nombre es Jane Evans

Y ¿porque apagaron la musica?

Mire a mi alrededor de manera inutil ya que no hay luz, como pude logre salir del antro a las calles desoladas, bueno eran las 4 de la madrugada no debía esperar que hubiera personas

Como todos estaban saliendo decidí subir a mi moto e irme a mi casa. Me estaba divirtiendo tanto y me quitan la musica, eso no se hace. Nota mental: no regresar a ese antro.

Cuando llegue a mi casa deje la moto en mi pequeña cochera, entre con cansancio a la casa oscura, cuando el teléfono sonó

-bueno- hable ya con el teléfono en el oído

-Jane-chan, que bueno que contestas- dijo mi mejor amigo, Al

-Al, estoy cansada ¿hablamos luego?- le pedí

-¡NO!- me grito -¿que crees que pensaría tu hermano si te viera así?-

-¿asi como?

-DE FIESTA EN FIESTA

-Soul esta en el Shibusen, no hay forma que sepa que soy un desastre- dije mire el reloj apenas visible -me tengo que ir- colgué sin esperar su respuesta y me fui a mi cama donde me tumbe

 **POV Maka:**

Ya no estaban los gritos, ni la lluvia, abrí los ojos esperando no ver mas sangre pero solo logre ver el rostro de Soul lleno de sangre

Grite con miedo pero él me tapó la boca con su mano

-callate, Maka- me dijo para después retirar su mano -¿estas bien?-

Aun no podía articular ni una palabra, solo atine a asentir. Me fije a mi alrededor, estábamos en lo que parecía una cueva. Tsubaki limpiaba las heridas de Black Star; Liz consolaba a Paty quien lloraba en silencio; y Kid estaba en la entrada de la cueva sin decir nada. Todos se veían tristes pero ¿que esperar? Si vimos a compañeros morir, vimos como las brujas tomaban el control del Shibusen

-¿donde esta Cronna?- le pregunte a Soul

-debes descansar- me dijo ignorando mi pregunta, decidí no preguntar mas solo abrace a Soul intentando no llorar

-parece que ya se fueron todas las brujas- dijo Kid mientras se sentaba

-¿a donde iremos?- preguntó Paty

-Death City no es una opción- menciono Liz con la mirada baja

El silencio inundo todo el lugar; las brujas atacaron cuando hubo fiesta en el Shibusen, todas las armas y técnicos del mundo estaban en la fiesta, es decir, nosotros somos los últimos técnicos y armas

-hay un lugar a donde podemos ir- dijo Soul, suspiro con cansancio -en California hay una que otra arma, de seguro que ellos nos pueden ayudar-

-¿como los encontraremos?- pregunto Kid

-eso dejenmelo a mi- respondió mi compañero mostrando su sonrisa de tiburón

 **Al día siguiente en California.**

 **POV Jane:**

escuche como golpeaban la puerta de manera brusca... De seguro es Al. Estaba prácticamente en el suelo y estaba muy cómodo para levantarme. De nuevo los golpes. Me levante cansada. Fui a la puerta mientras me tropesaba con todo

-¡ya voy! No tienes que ponerte así- dije para después abrir la puerta con brusquedad -vieras como me duele la... HERMANO- abrí mis ojos como platos por la sorpresa

Mi hermano estaba en Death City ¿que hace en California?

Mire mi atuendo, el vestido rojo mas corto del mundo

-¡ACASO ¿NO TIENES ROPA QUE TE CUBRA?!- grito enojado, atrás de él dos chicos se me cesaron viendo como bobos -¡NO LA MIREN!- advirtió mientras transformaba su brazo en una cuchilla

-¡HERMANO!- grite asustada -¡¿que haces aquí?!- de la nada se escucharon unas risas locas

-¡necesitamos tu ayuda!- dijo Soul asustado ¿un tipo cool como el asustado?

-pasen- dije mientras me movía a un lado dejando pasar a mi hermano: Soul, una rubia de ojos verdes, un peliazul, una pelinegra, una chica baja junto con una alta y por último un chico de ojos amarillos -esperen un segundo- pedí entrando a mi habitación, tome un shots negro con una blusa, mas bien parece ombligera, azul celeste, salí de mi habitación ya con el cambio de ropa puesto

-tu casa es linda pero podría ser mas simétrica- dijo el de ojos amarillos mientras paseaba por la casa, no me había dado cuanta antes pero ¿lo que tiene en su ropa es sangre?

-emm gracias, creó- dije sonriendo

-¡JANE, PONTE ROPA DECENTE!- me ordenó mi hermano le iba a reclamar pero la rubia saco un libro de quien sabe donde y lo golpeo en la cabeza

-me gustaría saber que pasa- dije mientras entraba a un armario, la ropa de todos estaba llena de sangre y creo que Al dejo un poco de su ropa aquí

-el shibusen fue atacado... Somos los únicos que se salvaron- dijo con seriedad el de ojos amarillos, en ese instante la caja que tenia se me resbalo de las manos

-¡¿que?!- pregunte confundida para después darme un horrible golpe con la puerta

-¿estas bien?- me pregunto la pelinegra, fue asía mi y me ayudo a levantarme

-si- respondí levantandome, me fije que en su brazo estaba lleno de vendas y que atrás de el estaba el peliazul, parecía deprimido y enojado -por cierto no se sus nombres-

-soy Tsubaki- se presentó la pelinegra

-Black Star- susurro el peliazul

-YO SOY PATY- la bajita grito muridose de risa

-Liz- saludo la alta

-Maka- sonrió la rubia

-Death The Kid- saludo el último, fue hasta mi -un gusto... ¿Jane?-

-igualmente- respondí para después tomar la caja -aquí ay un poco de ropa para ustedes- Kid tomó la caja -traere ropa para Maka, Tsubaki, Liz y Paty-

Volví a mi habitación, tome suficiente ropa, me dedique a volver pero escuche la voz de Black -creí que dijiste que tu hermana era responsable-

-y lo es- dijo mi hermano. Soy un asco de persona. Mintiendo a mi hermano, él cree que estoy aquí estudiando cuando en realidad solo estoy buscando problemas

Me detesto.

 **Hola hola hola**

 **Mi nombre es DaringFairy (pero diganme Dari) y pues este es mi primer fict de Soul Eater**

 **Espero que me den una oportunidad**

 **Gracias x leer dejen reviews porfavooooor**

 **Atte: Dari.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.- Historia de hermanos.**

 **Advertencia: posible spoiler para el que no ha leído el manga.**

Los hermanos Evans, los músicos mas talentosos que existen. El hermano mayor y el mas talentoso es: West Evans, el violinista; el hermano del medio es: Soul Evans, el pianista; y la hermana menor: Jane Evans, la cantante. Claramente estos hermanos eran unidos, solo porque tocaban juntos pero la realidad era otra, pues ellos no se llevaban muy bien, solo Soul y yo, Jane. Como todas las mañanas practicábamos en la sala frente a nuestros padres, hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta, mamá y papá fueron a atender la puerta y ese fue el momento perfecto para relajarse, tome mis bongos y subí al piano de Soul

"presentando a Soul" hable con voz extraña, él comenzó a tocar el piano mientras que West decía que nos castigarían pero no nos importó "no es adicto pero babea mucho" me reí mientras que soul me miraba extrañado "vamos... Soul Eater" comenzó a tocar el bongo "esta en ti"

"¿puedes encargar te de nosotros" Soul canto conmigo "es tan cool, nena, Scandalous"

"Te mostrare... De que estoy hablando"

"Es tan cool, nena, mira lo ahora"

"Esta en ti... ¿puedes soportar nos?"

-Jane- el grito de mi madre se escucho en toda la sala, del susto, Soul hizo retumbar el piano -después hablare hablare contigo- dijo entre dientes para después suspirar -Soul, él es el profesor Sid, da clases en el Shibusen- explicó mientras un hombre moreno entraba en la habitación

¿shibusen?

¡ah! Cierto, Soul es un arma, tiene que irse, lo había olvidado

-buenas tardes- saludo Soul, no parecía muy interesado pero bueno, no es de extrañarse. A Soul no le interesa nada

-ve por tus maletas Soul- ordeno mi madre

-yo le ayudó- dije para después ir al cuarto de Soul

-entonces... Te vas- dije cuando estuvimos solos -esto no va a ser lo mismo sin ti- suspire cansada ya veía mi futuro, aburrida y sin esperanza

-¡oi! No te pongas triste- dijo sonriendo -sabias que tarde o temprano me iría, tu también te iras-

-no lo hago- dije con una sonrisa -¿quien estaría triste al ver que su hermano como futuro héroe?-

Tome 1 maleta y baje rápido para no saber mas. Al bajar mi madre se retiro, igual que mi padre y West

-Soul, es hora de irnos- dijo el tal Sid, le entregue la maleta al profesor y mire a mi hermano

-supongo... Que esta es la despedida- afirme con una sonrisa -quiero que me mandes cartas, mensajes, llames, algo, lo que sea. Me dices todo con detalle, a quienes vas conociendo, como son las clases, quien se convertirá en tu técnico, no hagas nada peligroso y cuidate mucho- hable muy rápido

-claro hermanita- dijo secando una lágrima mía ¿cuando empecé a llorar? Vi como el miraba el auto donde se iría y luego regreso la visita a la casa -si me extrañas mucho, solo llámame y regresare-

-los chicos geniales como tu deben cumplir sus sueños- dije para darle ánimos de no volver... No le gusta estar aquí después de todo -estaré bien- lo abrace como si fuera la ultima vez que lo aria, tal vez así seria

Lo ultimo que vi de Soul fue su sonrisa de tiburón. Los días pasaban y finalmente llego una carta de él, decia que era cool estar allá, conoció a una persona egocéntrica llamada Black Star; no se que tenía esa carta que me daba la seguridad de que estaba feliz; yo le mande una carta de felicitaciones diciendo que era asombroso que le gustara estar ahí; tiempo después dijo que ya tenia técnica, la describió como una ratón de biblioteca plana, pero que tenia un no se que; yo me burle de él feliz de que le fuera bien, cuando a mi me la estaba pasando cada vez peor, no tenia con quien hablar y bueno tenia una oportunidad de salir de esa casa y era ir a estudiar en California, le dije a mi hermano en una carta; tardo en contestarme pero cuando lo hizo dijo que lo sentía, tubo que tomar clases extras, me dijo que fuera a estudiar, después de todo siempre quise estudiar como una persona normal; hice caso y empaque mis maletas. ¿Que estaba pensando? ¿que me iba a ir cool como a Soul? ¡ENORME ERROR! Me fue peor que en mi casa, no se porque no hacia amigos, todos me dejaban de lado y a la semana y media me expulsaron, claro que no le dije nada a Soul y me lo guarde diciendo que me iba genial, las mentiras se hicieron muy frecuentes; Soul me contaba de personas que conocía, de profesores extraños, de peleas increíbles; yo solo le mentía, llegó el momento en el que no tenía nada que comer, tenia que conseguir un trabajo, fue ahí cuando conocí las apuestas y ¡wow! Era increíble en eso, siempre ganaba, eso fue como una droga para mi, una en la cual no perdía, convence a reunir el dinero que ganaba y me iba a antros, como soy menor de edad pagaba un poco demás para entrar pero aun así me divertía mucho, después de un tiempo conocí a unas personas que eran armas y un técnico, resulto que yo también era una arma, así que el técnico me pidió formar parte de su equipo. Ganaba mucho dinero con ellos y eso significaba mas mentiras para Soul. Y ahora estoy aquí mirando como Soul esta triste al ver que su querido Shibusen se hizo pedos, figurativamente

Tome una carta que era de la escuela donde estaba, ellos necesitaban ayuda para correr a las brujas del shibusen y no poder mentirle mas

-solo estoy diciendo que ella es muy diferente a como la platicabas- decía el tal Black Star

-Soul, tienes que saber algo- dije con un hilo de voz

-¡eh! ¿que pasa hermanita?- ¡ay! No me digas hermanita, se siente feo

Sin decir nada le entregue la carta, el la comenzó a leer, sus ojos rojos pasaban por el papel una y otra vez con una lentitud, al terminar de leer comenzó a analizar las palabras y después se fijo en la fecha

-Maka- Soul llamo a su técnica -¿recuerdas cuando fue que te dije que mi hermana entro a estudiar?-

-emm si, hace poco menos de un año- respondió preocupada la de ojos verdes

-entonces- me miro, se veía que estaba enojado, me prepare para salir corriendo -¡me estuviste mintiendo por un año!- grito enojado mientras me perseguía. Necesitaba a alguien con quien cubrirme así que use al chico de ojos amarillos como escudo

-no es mi culpa... Esas tipas me tenían arta, alguien tenia que darles una elección- dije mientras que Soul intentaba atrapar me pero el "escudo" lo impedía

-¡¿y no me pudiste decir?!- pregunto enojado

-Soul, relajate de seguro hay una explicación para esto- dijo el chico... Creo que se llama Kid

-escuchalo- pedí abrazando a Kid -tengo mis razones-

-Soul respira- dijo Maka mientras se acercaba a mi hermano

-si Soul hay cosas mas importantes ahora- ese fue Black

Soul no hizo caso y salto asía Kid, estábamos en el suelo yo siendo aplasta cruelmente por los dos, Kid intentando alejarse y Soul queriendo matarme sin éxito

Escuche como la puerta se abrió pero muy vida era mas importante que ver quien era

-¡oi! Jane, te traje una bebida muy especial dicen que...- esa voz era de Al, en sus manos cargaba una botella de alcohol, miraba como Soul me quería matar

Soul lo miro atónito para después mirarme con rabia

-protegeme- le pedí a Kid abrazándolo con mucha fuerza

-¡¿TAMBIÉN BEBES?! ¡¿ACASO TAMBIÉN TE DROGAS?!- grito Soul

-no- negué lo último -no me gusto- Sonreí inocentemente

Y aquí vamos de nuevo, Soul quería matarme así que como pude corrí por Al

-Al- le llame, el asintió, se transformó en mis manos en un rifle de presión (o rifle de francotirador, como quieran llamarlo) y apunte a Soul

-¿que haces?- dijo dejando de avanzar

-escucha con mucha atención- ordene, en una mano tenia a Al en su forma de arma y en la otra tenia la botella -estuve sola casi un año, no quería preocuparte así que por eso no te dije nada, me arrepiento totalmente porque soy un asco de persona ahora, casi todos los días estoy apostando o en un antro, pero al menos estoy viva y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en el problema de las brujas...

-¿brujas?- pregunto Al confundido

-callate- ordene -ahora trabajo con los chicos de que te hable, las armas que no iban al shibusen y me divierto como como si no hubiera un mañana- dije dándole una sonrisa -perdoname por no decirte nada- dije

-y también es un arma- menciono otra voz que no era de nadie en la habitación, mire la puerta y ahí estaba Vick

-Soul, el es Vick, mi técnico y de Al- dije señalando al rifle, quien dejo su forma de arma

-su hermana es una chica muy fuerte- dijo Vick mientras entraba a la casa e iba con soul -nunca perteneció a los estudios pero si a ayudarnos. No ha echo nada malo... ¿la perdona?-

-Jane- me miro -no quiero mas mentiras- dijo sonriendo

-ni una mas- prometí. Iba a ir asía el pero al ver que se alejo de mi, me di cuenta que aun no me disculpa... No del todo

-ahora tenemos problemas mayores- dijo Kid levantándose del suelo y acomodando su traje -el shibusen fue atacado, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que las brujas vengan por nosotros-

-no- dijo Vick para después ir a la puerta

-¿que?- pregunte confundida

-trabajo muy grande y supongo que sin paga- lo último dijo mirando a Kid

-es para ayudar a mi hermano- dije enojada

-¿cuanto quieres?- preguntó seriamente Black Star, mi técnico miro a Al quien solo suspiro

-20000 dolares sera suficiente- respondió el rifle

-¿están cobrando por un favor?- pregunte atónita

-mi querida Jane, la botella que tienes en la mano no es gratis- dijo Vick

-no sera un problema pagar- mencionó Liz, cruzándose de brazos

-como sea- me rendí -preparare las motos, nos ayudaran para llegar- dije encaminandome al garaje

-Black, ayudala- pidió Soul para después hablar con Vick y Al

Una vez en el garaje comencé a revisar que todo estuviera en orden con mis 3 motos

-en las cartas de Soul, dice que eres imperactivo y egocéntrico ¿que paso?- hable mirando al chico que solo se me quedo mirando, ni se molesto en contestar, en sus ojos avía nada mas que tristeza -alguien se quedo en el shibusen- esa fue una afirmación de mi parte

-¿tanto se nota?- pregunto

-no, pero conosco mejor que nadie la tristeza- dije -cuando Soul se fue de la casa fue una de las cosas mas horribles que me paso-

-pero sabes que esta vivo- susurro con tristeza

-no siempre- dije recordando una carta de hace tiempo -cuando Soul fue infectado con la sangre negra, no sabia si seguía vivo. Solo lo supe cuando recibí otra carta-

-recuerdo eso- susurro

-¿quien se quedo en el shibusen?- pregunte sin Rodeos

-muchos compañeros y... La pequeña Ángela- en su voz no existió nada mas que tristeza, me senté en el suelo y di unas palmaditas a mi lado

-cuentame- dije cuando se sentó

-Ángela, es... O era una pequeña bruja, fue perseguida por muchas personas, así que tenia un guardaespaldas que quería mucho- no entendía nada pero estoy segura que al rato entenderé todo -yo mate al guardaespaldas... Cuido a Ángela desde entonces-

-si es una bruja, debe seguir viva- afirme

-no estoy seguro- susurro

-solo cuando lleguemos al shibusen veras que tengo razón- dije dando ánimos

 **Dato** : Jane, en un principio iba a ser hermana de Death The Kid pero al final no me gusto ya que si Jane tuviera esa actitud y fuera hija de Shinigami-sama este iba a tener mala reputación.

 **¿dato? ¿que es eso? Pues la respuesta Es que estoy aburrida y nadie me deja reviews**

 **Resulta que nunca dije que esto estará basado en el manga y como en el primer cap Maka menciono a Chronna fue como recordarla... Recordarlo, aun no se bien, pero bueno es su devoción segir leyendo**

 **Atte: Dari.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.- Josi.**

Después de un muy largo e incómodo viaje en moto, llegamos a Death City y caminábamos con sigilo por las calles que estaban inundadas de Brujas, pero resultaba algo realmente difícil, para empezar el sol burlón estaba brillando a más no poder así que era difícil ir por las sombras, llego un momento en que cansados nos quedamos en el callejón más oscuro que encontramos, me tumbe en el suelo mientras contemplaba a Vick subir por unas escaleras de emergencia, desde allá cuidaría que nadie se acercara.

-Necesitaremos un plan- dije suspirando, mire a Soul, se notaba en su mirada el enojo en mi contra, saque una liga de mi muñeca –no se preocupen soy buena para eso- dije tomando mi cabello en una coleta alta -Kid ¿Cuáles son todas las entradas del Shibusen?.

Con una rama, el chico de ojos amarillos comenzó a trazar un mapa de su amado Shibusen.

-Yo creía que tenían un trato con las brujas- dijo Al quien estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa amplia.

-La mayoría se opuso a ello- dijo Tsubaki, ella me caía bien en realidad, era muy amistosa, no entiendo cómo es que Black Star, el Black Star de las cartas de mi hermano (ya que el que estaba aquí era demasiado serio), era su técnico.

-Estuve pensando un poco- dijo Kid sin desconcentrarse de su dibujo y creo que las brujas son liberadas por Hundred, ella es…

-Lo sabemos- lo interrumpí haciendo una mueca de disgusto –ya nos la hemos topado, es una piedra en el zapato.

-Nos han arruinado algunos trabajos- dijo Al.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, llevaba trabajando con Vick y Al unos meses, si mal no recuerdo una pareja había nos iba a pagar por traer de regreso a su amada hija. Lo típico en realidad, excepto por el hecho de que la hija se había relacionado con algunos demonios. Habíamos seguido algunos de los amigos de la chica y con solo un poco de tiempo descubrimos que esta, junto a los demonios, en una especie de bodega abandonada, en ese tiempo íbamos Vick, Al, nuestra amiga Josi, quien su forma de arma era una lanza y yo, todo iba a ser como siempre, entrar sacar a la chica y salir corriendo, cobraríamos la recompensa y todo sería felicidad, pero Josi, no estaba muy de acuerdo a que fuera una de las armas de Vick, sobretodo porque me convertí en la favorita, cosa que no me interesaba, pero era prácticamente imposible callarla cuando empezaba a quejarse de mí.

-Bien señoritas- hablo Vick cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al almacén –ya me canse de sus peleas así que hoy ustedes trabajaran en equipo.

-¿Disculpa?- renegó Josi ofendida –Puedo hacer este trabajo sola, no necesito de Jane.

-Es una lástima que no me importe- dijo Vick, después hecho una mirada a Al, nosotros las cuidamos desde el techo, por si acaso.

-¡Vamos, Josi!- grite animada –será divertido.

Ella solo refunfuño enojada. Era más que claro que estaba molesta conmigo, desde que había llegado, ella solo me miraba con odio profundo. Después de que reírme de la actitud de mi compañera, ella se dirigió a la entrada del lugar mientras yo la seguía.

-¡Hey!- me llamo Vick, lo mire –cuídate, pequeña.

-Lo hare- respondí con una sonrisa. Al darme la vuelta para seguir mi camino, solo me topé con la mirada de enojo de Josi.

-Deja de jugar- dijo ella entre dientes. No quería pelear de nuevo con ella así que me transforme en guadaña terminando entre sus manos, pareció molestarse más al ver que no hice un comentario o nada por el estilo. Ignorando eso camino al interior del almacén, parecía que no había nada, realmente quería irme pero debíamos encontrar a la chica ¿o creen que la comida es gratis? Al mirar el techo mire una especie de ventanal donde se asomaba Vick con Al en su forma de arma.

-¿Estás buscando, verdad?- la voz de Josi me hizo volver mi mirada al almacén.

-Claro- mentí sin titubear.

-Ayuda- se escuchó un ligero susurro que te ponía la piel de gallina.

-¿Por qué tiene que hablar tan bajo?- me queje cerrando los ojos –dan escalofríos.

Ignorándome por completo, Josi siguió la voz, llegando a una de las esquinas del almacén, donde estaba la chica que buscábamos, estaba en el suelo sangrando a mas no poder. Tome mi forma humana y me acerque a la chica.

-Estas a salvo. Te sacaremos de aquí- dije intentando levantarla, pero al ver que lo único que hacía era hacerle más daño me detuve

-iré por Vick- dijo Josi dándose la vuelta, pero una risa escandalosa la hizo detenerse de golpe -¡dime que fuiste tú!

-eso quisiera- dijo por primera vez con modales

De nuevo la maldita risilla se hizo presente, note que venia del techo así que temerosa levante la mirada, donde un cien pies gigantes se paseaba. Grite a mas no poder, no podía creer lo que veía, estaba temblando, quería correr tan rápido como me fuera posible pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-¡JANE!- grito Josi, pero seguí sin moverme solo note que como el cien pies bajaba por una de las paredes -¡JANE TRANSFORMATE!

¿Por qué no reacciono? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo? ¿Dónde estaba Vick y Al?

Cuando el cien pies gigante llego al suelo note como la parte de la cabeza del cien pies estaba el cuerpo de una mujer, era realmente asqueroso, de la cintura para arriba de la mujer era normal, pero la cintura para abajo era un asco, el cuerpo de un cien pies como tal, el simple hecho de mirarlo me daba asco.

-¡Ustedes no deberían estar aquí!- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, seguía caminando, iba en mi dirección, pero Josi se le atravesó.

-no te acerques- ordeno Josi, miraba su espalda, ella me estaba protegiendo y aun así no podía moverme.

La mujer/cien pies se detuvo y en su rostro se formó una diabólica sonrisa –tu arma se está muriendo de miedo ¿Cómo me enfrentaras?

-No la necesito- dijo Josi transformando su ante brazo en una lanza.

-¡SEÑORITA HUNDRED!- llamo un demonio que se acercaba. Desde ese momento nunca volvi a olvidar ese nombre, siempre lo he odiado con el alma.

-¿Jane?- la voz de Kid me hizo volver a concentrarme en la situación, lo mire a los ojos que me miraban serio –termine.

Mire el suelo donde estaba trazado el "mapa" del shibusen.

-Bien, solo tardare un segundo en pensar- dije suspirando.


End file.
